


Booty Call From Hell

by PangolinPirate, sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Demon Deals, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Summoning, Demons, Denial of Intentions, Hux wants to get laid, Huxloween 2020, Incubus Kylo Ren, M/M, Magic, Oil as Lube, SPELL GONE WRONG [Gone Sexual?!], Top Kylo Ren, Witch Armitage Hux, but doesn't want to admit it, hux takes a ride on Kylo’s broom so to speak, kylo gives Hux that divine devil dick if you know what I’m sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Kylo felt the nagging itch and hunger that heralded a summoning. He struggled to compose himself, not quite succeeding, but not fully giving in as the itching grew into an angry scratch and the hunger morphed into desperation.It wouldn’t be long now.With a forceful jolt, and only by invitation, he was remade into a semi corporeal form and drawn through the void that separated his world of brimstone, flames, and cinder into that of the overworld. The first sensations of cool rain-damp air hissed along his senses as his glowing red-hot flesh cooled, crackled, and sparked into a vessel capable of surviving the overworld’s inhospitable plane and commune with his Maker.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Booty Call From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> RP, Kylo written by Pangolin, Hux written by Sunny.
> 
> Prompt fill for 3 Huxloween 2020 Prompts - Witches, Demons, & Summoning

Kylo felt the nagging itch and hunger that heralded a summoning. He struggled to compose himself, not quite succeeding, but not fully giving in as the itching grew into an angry scratch and the hunger morphed into desperation.

It wouldn’t be long now.

With a forceful jolt, and only by invitation, he was remade into a semi corporeal form and drawn through the void that separated his world of brimstone, flames, and cinder into that of the overworld. The first sensations of cool rain-damp air hissed along his senses as his glowing red-hot flesh cooled, crackled, and sparked into a vessel capable of surviving the overworld’s inhospitable plane and commune with his Maker.

Dark candles and incense burned around the perimeter of the now scorched and smoldering summoning circle; it's runes already fading quickly into an inky black. The witch responsible for his remaking, his Maker, was knelt before him outside the intricately drawn ring. The man possessed hair the color of glowing embers and flesh pale as ash, his storm gray-green eyes full of triumph… full of shock; and as Kylo filled his new lungs with the oppressively damp overworld air he too sampled his first taste of the witch’s lust.

“What?” Hux stood up quickly, confusion and annoyance clouding his gaze. This wasn’t what he’d requested! After years of isolation in the swamp his cottage was built in, Hux had thought he was fine on his own. He was perfectly self-sufficient, hoarding his magic to himself and refusing to interact with the outside world. The problem with that, however, was that his…’Needs of the flesh’ as he called them, were not being met. Even with his magic, there was no substitute for the touch of another person...Another man.

However, Hux was very stubborn and refused to offer his body to any mere mortal. He would not have his flesh rub against that of a substandard being, even if he was itching for a good fuck. Magic would have to suit him after all, but he wasn’t so stubborn that he wouldn’t summon a demon to come and pleasure him. The problem, however, was that Hux was expecting one less… Scary-looking. Incubi were supposed to be submissive creatures, always begging their Makers for more pleasure. They were typically not large, or muscled, or anything like the one standing in front of him.

“Who are you? I ordered a different demon, one perhaps that isn’t so large!” He gestured at the being in front of him, “You’re far too big for the purpose I had in mind. Go fetch me a smaller incubus.”

This witch had clearly never entered into a bargain like theres before.

Kylo snorted with amusement, cinder and sparks erupted from his nose with the act. He stretched languorously, knuckles brushing the cottage’s ceiling, and stepped forth from his summoning circle.

“I, mortal, am called Kylo Ren,” he answered lazily as he examined the ring which had borne him, “You did request me,” he pointed to the rune which had yet to fade to black, “and I can not fetch you a smaller incubus.” His eyes flashed down to look at his Maker. Even if he could have brought another, he would have kept this witch for himself, “Your taste subverts your tongue… you find me-” and he stepped closer still, “Satisfactory.”

Hux’s loins stirred as the giant demon walked forward, his muscles flexing as his form relaxed in its new environment. No--He couldn’t really want this, he wanted a simple lay. Just some little whining incubus he could fuck and be done with, and then their arrangement would be fulfilled and he could stop thinking about sex.

This demon, clearly, was more in control of himself than most that Hux had encountered. He seemed almost languid in his movements, lazy and uncaring, like this was some sort of normal occurrence. What had he gotten himself into?

“No I did not request you,” Hux held open the magic book he’d gotten the summoning circle from, “I worked for weeks on the potion and on memorizing the lines, it says here specifically that I would be summoning a second-class demon with few dangerous abilities. You barely even look like an incubus, I want a different one.”

Kylo crouched down to be at eye level with the witch, “A careless mistake then that you so delicately painted my rune instead of the one inscribed in your dusty tome.” Kylo could taste and see the evidence of his Makers wanting for him… though he was unsure why the man denied his magic’s intent. “After I have feasted on your pleasure and return home you would do well to exert more caution in your future summonings.” He leaned into his Maker’s personal space, “I’ll have you and then take my leave… there will be no substitutes.”

Hux’s breath hitched in his throat as the incubus came closer, stepping back a bit but still feeling drawn to him. He was never one to relinquish control to another being, let alone a demon. Demons could never be fully trusted.

“We should just cancel this,” Hux shook his head, feigning annoyance, “You’re not cut out for me, I don’t think I could provide you with much of a feast.”

Kylo grinned, “I disagree,” he reached for the witch, tangled his long clawed fingers around the man’s waist and pulled him off balance and into his chest, “You want this. I can taste the ripening desire in you mortal, you can’t disguise it.” He let his tongue roll from his jaw and licked along the pulse of the witch’s neck, “What are you called?” Kylo’s sly grin broadened, with luck the mortal would make another mistake and give him his name. The knowledge of this would strengthen their connection, and make future travel between their realms far easier.

“Hux,” he gasped out as the demon licked him. He had thought the demon was leaning in to take a bite out of him for wasting his time, but clearly he was just getting started, “I...I don’t know why you still want to do this, aren’t there plenty of mortals requesting your...Services?”

Kylo sighed as a trickle of power flowed into him with the name, "Hux," Kylo hissed and flexed his claws ever so slightly against Hux's flesh and savored the connection which solidified between them, "I've not been summoned in decades; I am hungry... you will do nicely for my purposes. Perhaps I'll enjoy you well enough for another visit?" He licked Hux again and pressed him back against the modest wood planked floor.

Hux stumbled a bit as he lost his balance, the incubus pushed him down onto the floor with a large hand resting over his front. His cock jumped up in his robes as he realized how compromising his position was. There was no way… How could he agree to this? He’d never let a man take him before, much less a demon! Besides, this one was huge, which could only mean one thing…

Kylo chuckled, sensing Hux's lustful uncertainty, "Do not fret, Hux…" he slid his thigh up between the witches' own and pressed against his obvious arousal, "Relax and allow me to do all the work."

“...Fine,” the witch huffed, “But you’d better not play a trick on me, demon. I know too much magic to be duped by you.”

"Do you?" Kylo purred.

He nuzzled close against Hux's neck and breathed deeply before attaching his mouth to the pulse point of his Maker’s neck, sucked, and rubbed his thick thigh against Hux's cock.

“I do,” Hux relaxed a bit under his touch, daring to reach out and run his fingers through Kylo’s hair, which ended in wisps of smoke, “You might be pretty, but I know how demons are.”

Kylo smirked but kept his doubts regarding Hux’s knowledge of demons to himself. Instead, he pulled away, flipped Hux around, and pressed his chest into the floor with an appreciative groan as he took in the sight of Hux’s ass.

“Careful of my robes!” Hux groaned as his skirt hiked up, the magical silky material had become his preferred taste in fabric as it didn’t irritate his skin, “That’s good silk, you know.”

The robes his Maker seemed to so dearly care for were obstructing his view. If the witch could summon him forth from the void, surely he could mend the silken material should any harm come to them. With an indelicate hand, Kylo rucked the hem of the robes up to gather at Hux's hips, revealing his bare flesh beneath.

Kylo salivated at the sight. The witch's buttucks was flushed pink and the furl of his hole glistened with scented oil in the flickering candle light. Kylo cooed, "But you spoke untruths... You've already prepared yourself for me," He stroked a thick finger across the hole he intended to bury himself within.

“I...It was just for myself, it wasn’t for you,” Hux gasped out at the touch, the demon’s hunger practically radiated off of him, “I wanted an incubus I could fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be like this… Consider it a coincidence.”

Kylo knew it was no coincidence.

Hux did know much about magic. Only a practiced and competent witch could summon him... but he wasn't sure why Hux denied it so adamantly. It wasn't his business. Kylo had been summoned, would feed off of the witch's desire to sate his own hunger, then depart; as was the deal brokered between mortals and demons since the beginning of time.

Knowing his name or no, Kylo wouldn't be able to linger long enough to engage in analyzing Hux’s odd behavior. He hummed and dipped his clawed finger into the slicked up hole and bit his lip, "Mmmm, you do thorough work... but perhaps not quite adequate to accomodate my girth."

“I said this was a bad idea,” Hux tried to squirm and turn around to get a better look at the demon, but he was held in his place. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at Kylo before he had been pushed onto the ground, “It’s not that important, I can...I can go without it.” Deep down, he knew he couldn’t. He’d summoned a demon for a reason, and that reason was that his lust was becoming insatiable. Perhaps it would not be as bad as he thought? Demons were mythical creatures, yes, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were always...Endowed. In fact, assuming so would be a stereotype, would it not?

Why do I even care? Hux pondered as he tried to free his arms, which were pinned under him uncomfortably, “Can we at least move to a bed? This floor is rather uncomfortable.”

Kylo allowed Hux to free his arms, "Bed?" he wondered, he didn't usually make it to a bed with his Makers... too often they wished to be ravaged post haste and then be free of him. He released Hux from his grip entirely and leaned back on his haunches, "That would be acceptable. Lead on."

Hux got up, groaning as he felt his joints pop. He led Kylo to the humble but nicely made bed in the corner of his cottage and hesitated before his fingers came up to the laces on his robes.

You’re dragging this out, Hux thought to himself, Why? You want it, don’t you? Gods, why was this so difficult? Was he really regretting having sex before his clothes were even off? But still… He’d loved that feeling, warm hands roaming over his body, teasing his hole… He wanted more.

Kylo stalked after Hux and waited, ready to pounce, as the witch undid his laces and nervously shrugged out of his robes. He growled happily at the sight of new skin offered to him to taste, touch, and spoil. With a confident hand, Kylo reached between his own naked thighs and took himself in hand and gave himself a few perfunctory strokes.

Hux laid back on the bed, finally catching sight of Kylo’s cock, which was of course large as he had suspected. He swallowed hard, his own length perking up again as the demon towered over him, “How on earth are you going to fit that inside of me?”

Kylo crawled over Hux's prone naked body and lay over him, a wicked grin spread across his face, "I'll make it fit," Kylo grumbled as he felt between Hux's quavering legs and stroked his stirring cock. The delectable taste of pleasure met Kylo's nose and he bent down to press a demanding kiss to his Maker’s lips.

Hux moaned into the kiss, his hips instinctively rising to meet Kylo’s touch. The demon’s hand made his cock look tiny, which to Hux’s horror sent another spike of arousal through him. He had to catch his breath a few moments into the kiss, unpracticed in all the touching and sensuality that went along with sex. Usually he relieved his own urges and didn’t waste much time on getting off, but Kylo was here for a feast and he wanted to get what he was owed.

Kylo let Hux breathe and ground his palm down more firmly against Hux's cock. He thrust with his own hips, enjoying the sensation of his bare cock sliding along Hux's pale hip. The witch was finally subcomming to his desires.

He abandoned his Maker's cock in favor of working a clever finger back into Hux's slick hole, Kylo teased deeper and growled as he encountered the tight resistance of muscle, "You're going to grip me well. A perfect vessel to spill myself into."

“With the size of that cock of yours, I will be,” Hux moaned again as Kylo entered him with a large but careful finger, “And you said no one has summoned you in decades? How have you even survived?”

A ripple of laughter bubbled up in Kylo's chest and he huffed against Hux's neck. Never before had one of his Maker's asked about himself and the question wrong footed him, "I'm very hungry." He answered truthfully. Kylo delicately nudged a second finger against Hux's hole and dipped inside. He kissed the corner of Hux's mouth to smother Hux's gasp.

Hux couldn’t believe the sorts of little noises and gasps he made as Kylo ravaged his body. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of reacting in such a way, but here he was writhing around on his bedsheets like a whore. It was what he had always wanted.

“I wonder...I wonder how long this meal you’ll make of me will keep you sated,” Hux licked over his lips, “Will it be enough? Or will you come back here?”

"Would you like me to return?" Kylo asked, genuinely curious. He continued to thrust deeper, prod, and spread Hux open further. Not much longer and he would attempt to mount and seat himself inside the mortal. The little sounds escaping Hux felt like the first cool drink of water after a century of thirsting. "You could summon me again... should you so desire."

“Maybe, it depends on how good you are. You can have a big cock, but it’s really about how well you use it,” Hux’s tongue darted out to lick over his bottom lip, catching a bit of drool that was leaking out of his mouth. How embarrassing, was he really so lustful?

Kylo withdrew his fingers from Hux and gripped them around his stiff cock to give him a few harsh warning strokes. “You speak too much,” he rearranged himself over the mortal and took his pale legs and pinned them up against his flushed chest before pressing his own throbbing cock to the freshly prepared hole.

“Ah, wait!” Hux flinched as soon as Kylo pressed forward, the action surprising him, “I’m not ready.”

Kylo obeyed, though he found the witch’s alarm amusing, “What is it?” he cooed, “Bigger than you thought?”

“No!” Hux’s cheeks immediately colored with blush as Kylo mocked him, “I don’t care how big it is! I’ve fucked plenty of people before. I just haven’t...I don’t have a lot of experience doing this. You took me by surprise, that’s all.”

Kylo quickly let go of his teasing tone as a deep sense of excitement rose within him, "Am I to be your first, Hux?" He let up on the pressure of his hips and gently palmed the quivering human's cock in an attempt to help him relax, "I'll know if you lie," he added with a nibble to Hux's raised ankle.

“You are not, I’ve had sex loads of times!” Hux sputtered out the half-truth with as much seriousness as he could. Normally he would be a lot more intimidating, but his current position put him at quite the disadvantage.

"I'm sure you've fucked before... but you haven't been fucked," Kylo grinned and took up a gentle pace on Hux's cock while he waited for the witch to relax, only nudging gently at his hole without forcing his way inside just yet. He didn't want to hurt the human lying helplessly beneath him.

Hux was now blushing with his whole front, even his chest was not spared from the pinkening of his flesh. He crossed his arms over himself to try to hide it, but it was no use.

“Just be careful with me, brute,” Hux snapped at the demon, “Or I’ll turn you into a pile of ash where you stand.”

Kylo nipped Hux a little harder in retaliation to his empty threat and began to press forward again with his hips. He was far too hungry to wait very much longer. With even pressure, the head of his cock breached the witch; he stilled and stroked more insistently at the witch's cock to distract from the certain sting, "There we are," he cooed and nuzzled away from the ankle he'd been worrying in favor of kissing Hux's parted lips.

Hux groaned as Kylo stroked him with more purpose, droplets of precum leaked from the tip of his cock, which was painfully hard. He’d gone far, far too long without touch, and looking like an oversensitive virgin was the price he was currently paying. The demon’s length was stretching him out slowly, a sensation that burned slightly but didn’t necessarily feel uncomfortable. It was mostly just odd until he sunk deeper, hitting new spots inside of Hux that he hadn’t even known were there. It felt absolutely delicious, and Hux knew this wouldn’t be the last time he summoned an incubus to pleasure him.

Kylo chuckled as he bottomed out, "Let me hear how much you enjoy being split open by my cock," Kylo purred into Hux's ear. He rolled his hips and groaned a filthy promise, "I'm going to have you screaming my name before I'm through with you." His hand was kept busy, rubbing the slick pre-cum over Hux’s cock and tightening his grip.

“Fuck,” Hux managed out as Kylo rolled his hips, shifting inside of him. He realized he had been squeezing his eyes shut and promptly opened them. He’s so big, the thought was fleeting as Hux reminded himself that the demon was probably listening to what was going on inside his head. They were crafty creatures, after all, and everyone knew it wasn’t usually a good idea to flatter a demon.

The sparks of new pleasure from Hux tasted better than anyone he'd had before, but he wouldn't tell the witch this... the mortal’s head was already over-inflated. Instead, feeling that Hux was relaxed and stretched adequately enough, he began to rut into the human with deep thrusts and latched his lips against Hux's delicate throat.

The first deep thrust made Hux’s hips arch off the bed and he had to hold onto the sheets to keep himself steady. Gods it felt good to be fucked, let alone by a demon with a monster-sized dick. He tried to preserve the last shards of his modesty and keep his mouth shut, but as soon as the incubus sucked on his pulse-point while he rocked into him, Hux couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Kylo pulled away from Hux's throat. Smoke spewed from between his lips and his belly felt the first comforting lick of the mortal's lust and pleasure pouring into him. He licked along his own sharp teeth and flexed his hands against Hux, and his toes curled into the bedding. He didn't need to think too long about whether or not he would return... Hux was delicious.

“Harder,” Hux commanded the demon, already dissatisfied by their slow but steady pace, “I want more.” Being fucked simply felt too good and Hux wondered how long Kylo would stay… Maybe they could even do it again later if his ego could take another blow.

Kylo exhaled in delighted excitement at Hux's needy demands, which sent sparks and smoke puffing from his mouth. With a smirk, Kylo pulled out and flipped Hux over onto his front. Before the human could protest too readily he had pulled Hux up onto his knees and sank back into him. He braced the witch's hips and thrust hard into him. "Like this?"

Hux cried out as Kylo pushed into him again, his back arching, “Yes, like that, please.” The new position was even more vulnerable, but his sex-addled mind didn’t care in the slightest. It felt good and that was all that mattered.

Kylo reached around and took Hux back into one hand while the other tangled into his red hair and pulled his head back to nip, bite, and kiss along his jaw. He kept his thrusts quick and hard, mirroring the pace with his hand. "I'm starving to feel you fall apart beneath me, mortal," Kylo growled into his Maker's ear. He wouldn't find his sasiation until after, as was the way since the beginning.

“I feel it coming,” Hux moaned, needing to take hold of the pillow below him so he wouldn’t get fucked off the bed, “Mm, please...Fill me up when you cum, I want it.” Hux said needily as he dug his fingers into the sheets, arching his back to meet Kylo’s thrusts.

Kylo could feel it too and he had no intention to pull out and deny himself the satisfaction… Hux was hurtling toward his peak and Kylo’s own body coiled and grew closer to climax sympathetically in return, “That’s right,” He moaned into Hux’s ear and kept the rhythm which seemed best to suit his Maker, “Fall apart for me, let me gorge myself on your release.”

Hux let out a muffled cry into the pillow as he finally came, spilling all over the blankets and sheets below him. He’d never felt pleasure run this deep inside of him in his entire life, nor had he ever felt so full. As usual, his pleasure was fleeting almost as fast as it came, but his body relaxed as he waited for Kylo.

The wave of Hux's satisfaction coursed through Kylo and filled his stomach. Kylo shuddered and readjusted his grip on his sated witch's hips as he chased his own completion. With a few harsh, desperate thrusts, Kylo growled and filled Hux with his demon seed. He huffed, elbows buckled, and rested his weight atop Hux as he struggled to recover his breath.

Hearing the small grunts and sighs of relief as the incubus emptied what felt like a massive load of seed inside of him made Hux’s breath hitch in his chest. If he wasn’t already spent, his dick would probably twitch again just off the idea...Who wouldn’t? Kylo was the perfect demon for him today, try as Hux might to deny it.

He came down from the high quickly, and Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and nuzzled into his neck one last time, savoring him before slowly extracting himself and rolling out of the witch’s bed. He stretched, feeling pleasantly full but also the beginning signs of his corporeal form decaying. He looked down at the human laid out on the sheets, "I'm fading... should you decide you would like my company again, you know how to find me."

Hux rolled over, catching his breath as he watched the demon rise from his place on the bed. Already he could see him blurring at the edges, demons never stuck around long after their job was finished. A part of Hux was sad to see him go so soon, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time he shared his bed with Kylo.

Collecting the blankets and gathering them at his chest to cover himself, Hux nodded to Kylo, “I’ll be sure to keep you in mind.”

He smirked at Hux and leaned over him as he attempted to cover himself and preserve some modesty, “I bet you will,” he teased the mortal. Before he could be unmade, Kylo pressed back into Hux’s personal space and kissed him soundly, “I’ll be waiting.”

Hux watched as the demon faded from form, a little pink blush covering his cheeks as all that remained was the taste of smoke on his lips. Again he was reminded of his lonesomeness, but he was comforted by the fact that he knew it wouldn’t be for very long.


End file.
